<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Lesson by kayjaybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620351">The First Lesson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjaybee/pseuds/kayjaybee'>kayjaybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Gen, I live in denial of tlj and tros, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Skywalker, Rey is Luke’s Daughter, Skywalker Family Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayjaybee/pseuds/kayjaybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting a distant planet, young Rey awakens her parents at sunrise, eager to begin her Jedi training.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mara Jade &amp; Rey, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was initially part of a larger rewrite I’ve been working on...Inspired by the scene in The Lion King.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a remote ocean planet, on the outskirts of the galaxy, a ship sat in one of the few grassy areas on the rocky island. In the soft light of the morning twilight, the ship’s boarding ramp began to slowly lower, and the surrounding area was illuminated by the lights inside. A little girl, still in her night clothes, rushed down the ramp as soon as it had fully descended and halted at the bottom when she heard a series of wary beeps behind her. She turned and looked back up the ramp to where R2-D2, her father’s blue-and-white astromech droid, lingered in the bright lights of the ship’s entry way.</p>
<p>“<em>C’mon, Artoo!</em>” she called back quietly and waved for the droid to follow her. The droid hesitated for a moment, then followed down the ramp while beeping a reminder for her not to go too far. “I won’t get too close,” the girl assured the droid and she began to walk over to the nearby cliff side. The droid followed close behind.</p>
<p>The sky was still fairly dark but the ship cast enough light for her to find her way. She stopped a few steps away from the edge and looked out across the seemingly endless ocean to the horizon. The strong winds blew her brown hair, still disheveled from sleep, into her face. She struggled to brush it back, fighting against the wind. Her father had promised her yesterday that he would start her training in the morning, so now she just had to wait for sunrise.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity to the eager girl, the tops of the distant suns finally broke above the horizon.</p>
<p>“Look, Artoo!” She exclaimed to the droid. She turned away from the cliff, ran back to the ship and up the ramp. The droid trailed behind her as she made her way to her parent’s room. She had to stand on the tips of her toes and stretch her arm out to reach the door’s control panel. She managed to press the button and entered to find her parents both still sound asleep.</p>
<p>As she turned on the lights, she yelled repeatedly for her parents to wake up, slightly louder each time. She heard some annoyed murmuring from her parents, about who was supposed to code the door to lock, but neither of them made any attempt to get up. The girl hurried over to the bed and brushed aside the red hair that covered her mother’s face.</p>
<p>“Mom, wake up! It’s sunrise!”</p>
<p>Her mother slowly opened her eyes to look at her. “Tell your father,” she murmured before closing her eyes and turning away. Her mother groaned as the girl clambered over her to reach her father.</p>
<p>“Dad, wake up!” She shook his arm.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he whispered, his eyes still closed, “isn’t it a little early?”</p>
<p>“But it’s sunrise! I was outside and I saw the suns!”</p>
<p>Her father’s eyes darted open as he leaned forward slightly, bracing himself on his elbows to look at her. “You know you’re not supposed to leave the ship alone,” he reminded her for the fourth time that week.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t alone!” she insisted. “Artoo was with me! He lowered the ramp.”</p>
<p>The astromech droid beeped rapidly in protest.</p>
<p>Her father sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I know it wasn’t your idea, Artoo.”</p>
<p>“Yesterday you said you’d take me to the temple! You said you’d start my training in the morning! The suns are rising, it’s morning!” She said this all very quickly as she did not want to waste any more time. “<em>You promised!</em>” she reminded him as she shook his arm again.</p>
<p>“You did promise her,” her mother murmured and R2-D2 beeped in confirmation.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the support, Artoo. Alright, let’s get ready,” he said as he sat up.</p>
<p>Rey shouted in delight as she leapt from the bed and hurried out of the room. R2-D2 chirped happily and followed after her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke might not have been thrilled when Rey barged in to wake them at first light but Mara knew he was just as excited as Rey was, possibly more. He had talked endlessly about officially beginning Rey’s training on their way to this planet. Although he hadn’t outright said it, she could tell he liked the idea of beginning his daughter’s training at the first Jedi temple, the birthplace of the Jedi Order. He probably thought it was poetic or something.</p>
<p>Weeks ago, Lor San Tekka had arrived to give Luke a map he had created that led to this island. San Tekka believed the temple ruins he had found there to be those of the first Jedi temple and wanted Luke to examine them himself. Luke and San Tekka had spent years searching for the first Jedi temple, until Luke had decided he needed to focus on teaching a new generation of Jedi, as Leia had decided to send her son to Luke for training. He still joined San Tekka on the occasional search for ancient Jedi artifacts, but he was never away for too long.</p>
<p>A year after he began his nephew’s training, Rey had been born and Luke had become increasingly reluctant in the following years to join San Tekka on his journeys across the galaxy to search for relics of the Jedi. So when the explorer had asked Luke to go examine the temple ruins he had initially declined. Luke hadn’t wanted to leave them again for an unknown amount of time and he needed to stay at the temple to begin Rey’s training.</p>
<p>San Tekka suggested to Luke and herself that they could take Rey along with them. Luke had balked at the suggestion of taking their young daughter into the Unknown Regions. San Tekka had pointed out that with the map the journey to the planet would be rather easy. He assured them that the island was relatively safe, as long as they kept an eye on her. That was easier said than done. Rey seemed determined to slip away at every opportunity to chase after the odd little birds that lived on the island. R2-D2 hadn’t been much help as this morning had proved once again. Rey was still able to convince the droid to let her off the ship, no matter how many times Luke reminded him that she wasn’t allowed off the ship alone.</p>
<p>They left the ship to the soft glow of sunrise. The rising suns pushed away the darkness of the night sky to cast the island in a pale orange light. Rey sprinted down the ramp, now dressed like the other students at her father’s temple. She stopped at the bottom to yell back at the two of them to hurry before running across the grass to where the temple steps began.</p>
<p>At the foot of the stone steps, Rey paused as if to marvel at the steep path before her. Luke smiled down at her and began the ascent to the ancient Jedi temple. Rey went to follow him but Mara held her back.</p>
<p>Her daughter began to protest, “Mom, I have to go!”</p>
<p>“Just one minute,” she said as she knelt down, “don’t you want to be able to see during your first lesson?” She pulled Rey’s windswept hair back from her face, tying it into three small buns.</p>
<p>“Okay, can I go now?” Rey said impatiently as she tried to pulled away.</p>
<p>Mara spun Rey back around to face her, and pulled her into a quick hug. Then she reached out one hand and cupped her daughter’s face, gently stroking the girl’s cheek with her thumb. <em>She had grown so fast</em>.</p>
<p>“Go on,” she said softly, “your father’s waiting.”</p>
<p>Rey grinned and hurried up the steps. At the halfway point she stopped and looked back to where Mara stood with R2-D2 at her side. The droid gave a series of seemingly supportive beeps as he rocked back and forth. Mara nodded her head to encourage Rey to continue up the steps to where Luke had stopped for Rey to catch up. Rey nodded back at her, turned, and ran the rest of the way up the steps to where her father waited.</p>
<p>Mara watched as together, in the light of the rising suns, the two rounded the bend of the mountain and out of sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey, what do you know of the Force?” Luke asked his daughter as they sat outside the ancient temple, on the rocky cliff side overlooking the ocean. Together, they watched as the two suns rose over the water, casting the sky in brilliant shades of red and orange. He was reminded of Tatooine and how he had spent the first nineteen years of his life watching the suns rise and set over the desert each day. He had always longed for something more, a life beyond that of a moisture farmer. He had certainly achieved that, and now he had more than he had ever imagined.</p>
<p>“It’s a power that Jedi have,” the little girl scrunched up her face as she tried to think, “and...you use it to lift rocks?” She asked as she pointed to a nearby boulder.</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I suppose you can use it for that, but the Force is much more than a power you use to lift rocks. You see Rey, the Force is an energy created by all living things. It surrounds us and binds the galaxy together. The Force is what gives the Jedi their power, as Jedi can feel the Force flowing through them.”</p>
<p>“So the Force is inside me?” she asked holding out her hand with an amazed look on her face. Luke laughed and remembered what Master Yoda had told him years ago. <em>The Force runs strong in your family, pass on what you have learned</em>. Luke had been discouraged when his sister had chosen not to finish her Jedi training, feeling as though he had failed Master Yoda. But her son was dedicated to completing the training, perhaps a little too dedicated. And now, with his daughter beginning her own training he felt certain he was finally fulfilling Master Yoda’s instruction.</p>
<p>“The Force is strong in my family. My father had it, I have it, my sister has it,” he paused for a moment and she looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. “You have that power too, Rey. One day, you will learn to use it as I have.”</p>
<p>“And then I’ll be a Jedi too?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you will be a Jedi, if that is what you want,” he affirmed and her face lit up.</p>
<p>“I do! I want to be a Jedi, just like you and mother!”</p>
<p>“It won’t be easy though. It takes years of hard work and training.”</p>
<p>She jumped to her feet. “I can do it! I’m ready!”</p>
<p>Luke smiled, remembering his own eagerness to begin his training. “Alright, sit back down and close your eyes,” she did as he instructed. “Now, reach out and feel the Force around you. Open yourself to it and let it flow through you. It’s here between you and me, the mountain, the ocean, the trees, and yes, even the rocks.”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes and looked up at him, “So the Force connects us together?”</p>
<p>“Yes, we are all connected through the Force, so you will never be alone. The Force will be with you always, Rey.” He looked back out at the rising suns. “<em>And so will I</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>